Lying At Death's Door
by Kiyanna the dark mistress
Summary: Shizumi is a meister and her long time best friend, Chikako, is her weapon. They were kidnapped by a witch named Aria, who wished to use their abilities to take over the world, but her powers became reckless and she used them to devour human souls in mass quantity, causing her to lose her sanity and become the new Kishin. Full summary inside(OCx Death the Kid)
1. A new Kishin Rises

Summary: Shizumi is a meister and her long time best friend, Chikako, is her weapon. They were kidnapped by a witch named Aria, who wished to use their abilities to take over the world, but her powers became reckless and she used them to devour human souls in mass quantity, causing her to lose her sanity and become the new Kishin. The DWMA was quick to the scene, and Lord Death doesn't hesitate before enrolling the two in the academy, and assigning them to Maka's team, in hopes that they can defeat this witch turned kishin, without any problems, but someone is hiding a secret...(eventually KidxOC)

"Aria! I could care less if you wished to rule the world, but please, stop what you're doing! You'll go mad, and turn into-" a purple haired girl shouted as she fought against her bindings, trying to keep herself awake and ignore the blinding pain that was consuming her.

"A Kishin?!" Aria laughed madly as her red eye narrowed to match the sly fox that she used as her magic animal, her left one concealed by an eye-patch, "That is exactly what I want my dear!" Her laughs became more maniacal as soul after soul entered her body, her red hair flailing around causing her to look like a lit candle in the wind.

"Shizumi, it's no use, she won't listen to us..." a pink haired girl said faintly from her position next to Shizumi. Her hair was slightly odd; it was pink with aqua blue tips.

"I know, but, still, if it goes down like this, we'll be killed Chikako!" she yelled, her eyes widening in fright. Chikako smiled a wicked smile,

"Then I guess we'll have to fight!" she shouted happily, her pink eyes burning with intensity.

"In our condition...?" Shizumi said as she winced, remembering the stab wound she had in her shoulder, and Chikako's gash on her legs.

"Where there's a will, there's a way!" she shouted as she transformed into a large dark pink war-hammer, with dark teal accents, mimicking her human form.

The bonds that secured her fell as she quickly returned to her human form and jumped to her meister, removing the troublesome bindings, before transforming once again into her weapon form and landing strategically in Shizumi's out-stretched hands.

"There's only one possibility to beat her right now, while she's not paying attention." Shizumi whispered quietly to her weapon, "You understand what we have to do, right?"

"I understand," Chikako replied.

"Let's go, soul resonance!" they yelled simultaneously with a battle cry.

"What are you brats up to!?" Aria yelled in outrage,"Bura-fox-bura-bura-box-lock; Master grip!" she yelled as a box was conjured, it had sharp edges and was swirling with Aria's soul wave-length.

"DEATH LOCK!" Shizumi shouted as Chikako enlarged in a beautiful array of colors as vine like blades shot from her and impaled Aria.

"Foolish brats, don't you understand it's too late for that?" Aria said as her box disappeared with her loss of concentration. But, she herself was barely harmed, in fact, she barely tapped Chikako but even so, the colorful array shattered.

"Chikako!" Shizumi yelled, frightened for her friend's well-being.

"I'm alright." she replied from her reflection in the blade, "Just keep your guard up."

Shizumi nodded and charged Aria, but before she could reach her, she found that she was too late to stop the rising of another Kishin as red light engulfed Aria.

The red haired witch grinned and summoned spikes from her body that stabbed through Shizumi's stomach, injuring her greatly.  
"Shizumi!" Chikako screeched as she was dropped to the floor.

Shizumi was lifted into the air and held right in front of Aria's face as she recited the words of the Kishin,

"Let the madness take you, and you'll fear nothing." she snarled into the night as Shizumi screamed in anguish, her voice resonating through the dark corridor.


	2. The DWMA saves the day?

_Woo, second chapter, and a few things to look at,  
1.) this is based after the events of the anime, because I know alot haven't read the manga(it's really awesome though, you should!)  
2.) It wil be ShizumiXKid, Chikako will not be paired with any one, why? Because, she's now officially a lesbian xD I have some lesbian friends, and let me tell ya' they're hilariously up-front about it, and who doesn't enjoy a good "Hey Chikako, lookin' fine."  
"Sorry dude, You're batting in the wrong league, I'm gay." xD so funny. But it is not Yuri, I repeat, NOT YURI EVER DX  
3.) I hope you enjoy, and I hope I'm not rushing anything  
__  
Shizumi couldn't breath, couldn't _think_. The only thing she could focus on was the steady _drip drip drip_ as her blood collided with the cold hard ground below.

"Shizumi! ARIA YOU BASTERD!" Chikako cried with rage as Aria mercilessly dropped Shizumi from her spear. The pink haired girl jumped, ignoring her injuries, and caught her partner, landing in a graceful crouch.

"You witch, you'll pay for this!" Chikako shouted as a pinkish red light consumed her eyes, making them glow and hum with power. Power that only presented itself when the right emotions were in play. She gently laid her partner on the ground in protest,"Chikako, don't, she'll kill you, please!" Shizumi shouted.

Chikako's forearms sprouted two dark pink blades, gleaming in the slightly visible moonlight. The blades were crackling with her soul wave-length as she jumped towards Aria, dodging the incoming spears and landing a huge gash on her chest.  
Her victory was short lived, however, as Aria reached out a tendril and grasped her by the neck.

Chikako sputtered and clawed at the black tendrils, hoping to break free, but to no avail.

She had lost hope as her vision began darkening, and she could only faintly hear Shizumi screaming her name.

Shizumi watched on in horror as Chikako's movements became languid, and slowly she began stilling. She pulled herself to a stand and made one last attempt at saving her friend by using all the power she could muster, and jumping up to the platform Aria was situated on, about four feet from the ground. She channeled her own soul wave-length into her hands as she caught Aria off guard, placing them on her chest and hitting her full force.

The shock was enough to stun her into dropping Chikako, and the two retreated downwards again, gripping each other for support.

The two girls collapsed as soon as they hit the ground, un able to fight any longer.

Aria saw this as an opprotunity and sent black tendrils at them, pointed and deadly. They could do nothing but watch helplessly, and just as they thought they were going to die, a flash of black and red appeared before them.

"You're not taking any more lives, Aria!" a girl with ashen blonde hair yelled as her green eyes narrowed in hatred and disgust. She had used her scythe to block Aria's attack, saving the two girls.

Shizumi's eyes widened as she saw two others enter the scene, a blue haired boy with a sword and a black haired boy with really odd stripes on one side of his hair, and a pistol in each hand.

"It seems Lord Death has sent his dogs to do his bidding once again.." Aria chuckled.

The three began a vicious battle with Aria, trading blow after blow and not even leaving a scratch. Aria looked to be getting annoyed with them dodging all their attacks, and the battle seemed to be at a stand still, with no on getting hurt...that is until the three did a resonance link.

It increased their power and they managed to do some signifigant damage to Aria, causing her to run with her tail between her legs.  
"Cursed DWMA,You'll regret this, I swear it!" she yelled has she raced out of the building, sending bone chilling glares towards Shizumi and Chikako as she did.

"Look guys!" the blue haired boy called out as he jogged over to us,"There's two girls over here. Don't worry, Black Star's here, so there's nothing to fear!" he shouted pridefully.

"We know Black star, that's part of the reason my Father dispatched us here." the black haired boy called out.

The ashen haired girl smiled warmly at the pair, who was huddled together, hiding the extent of their injuries accidentally.

"Can you two stand?" she asked.

Shizumi weakly shook her head," Nah, I've kinda got a hole in my stomach." she whispered.

"I can walk!" Chikako shouted, chipper as ever as she stood, pulling Shizumi up with her and supporting her weight.

Gasps errupted from the DWMA members as they saw just how bad Shizumi was injured. Blood dripped rythmically from the medium sized, bloody hole in her abdomen.

"Her soul wave-length is fading, we need to get her back to the academy as quickly as possible." the ashen haired girl said in a demanding tone. Chikako was a bit confused, until she noticed that Shizumi had gone still, her eyes closed peacfully and her skin a sickly white color.

A few flashes later, and now there were four more people, the weapons.

"Maka, we can get there faster on my bike, we can take her." a white haired boy said, who Chikako asumed to be Maka's weapon.

"Soul's right, if you could lend me a hand..." Maka trailed off, not knowing the girl's name.

"Chikako, and of course..." she answered as she followed the group out doors and to an orange motor cycle that belonged to Soul apparently.

They secured Shizumi on the vehicle, and looked to Chikako," I think you're going to have to ride with Kid.." Maka said as she smiled and pointed to the black haired boy.

"Fine by me." he answered, and a skate-board appeared under his feet as his two weapons transformed back into pistols,"Just don't fall off."

Chikako looked at the board suspiciously before stepping onto it unsteadily,"Well, this looks safe enough..." she sighed as she pressed her hands onto Kid's shoulders for balance.

"It is as long as you don't tilt the balance!" he said cheerfully before taking off after Maka and Soul.


	3. I have to attend a school, with rules?

_Woo, third chapter! I'll try to get these out as quick as possible because at the moment, I've actually got an idea! As for any of you reading my VK fanfiction, guys, I had to go and delete stuff and change it Dx so it'll be a bit before I can post another chapter, so for now, enjoy this! xD ALSO FROM NOW ON IT WILL BE IN SOME SORT OF 1ST PERSON POV, I may switch some, but other than that, it's Shizumi's POV OH AND ALSO, I have pictures up of Chikako and Shizumi on my Deviant-art, the link is on my profile, so check it out, because they're a bit hard to explain O.o_

Shizumi's POV(you know, incase you skipped the author's note!)

_Hot searing pain, I have to get out of here, I have to run..._

My eyes shot open causing light to flood them and instantly make me regret even opening my eyes at all.

"Look, sleeping beauty's awake!" A familiar voice cooed from beside me.

"Chikako?" I drawled out slowly, my voice hoarse from not using it.

Said pink haired girl nodded her head as I turned and smiled at her. I weakly pulled myself into a sitting position.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"About a day, long enough for me to get aquanted with the people here, and to get enrolled in the school." she hummed as she began swinging her legs in front of her chair.

"Where exactly am I?"

"The Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA for short. Ya' know, Lord Death's school that you always avoided? You're in the Dispensary."

My eyes widened, and then I realized that Aria had mentioned the DWMA when they arrived...well, damn. I sighed heavily,"You _know_ what my opinion of the DWMA is. All it is, is a bunch of kids being told what's right and wrong, and that they need to do this or learn that! I hate it. I'm doing pretty well by myself, and I've not had much training as a meister."  
I gritted my teeth in agitation, I didn't really hate the DWMA, more like, I just didn't like obeying rules and such, and didn't want to be forced into the damn place!

"Well, too bad, you're already enrolled! Ha!" Chikako said, before her attention drifted to the door, "Oh hey look, it's you guys." she said, causing me to also look towards the door.

There stood the group who saved us, looking quite cheery, well, most of them any way.

"Oh, you're finally awake!" the girl with ashen blonde hair said, I'm pretty sure her name started with an M or something, but I couldn't quite remember,"I'm Maka Albarn, Sycthe meister, it's nice to meet you!" she said as she walked forward and thrusted her hand out. I gingerly shook it and gave her a weak smile,  
"My name is Shizumi Moriyama"

"Nice to meet you Shizumi, Oh, and this is my partner, Soul Eater." She chirped happily as she pointed to a boy with white hair and stunning red eyes,  
"Yo." was his short response.

"Alright guys, big star coming through!" the blue haired boy called out as he stomped up in front of me with a timid black haired girl following closely behind,"The name's Black Star, and I'm the best assassin in this school, no doubt about it!" he said rather arrogantly.

"Sorry about that, he's a handful alright, but I promise he's nice once you get to know him," the black haired girl said as she smiled at me,"My name is Tsubaki, by the way, I'm Black Star's weapon partner." she finished as she too held her hand out to me. I took it and gave her a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you Tsubaki, and you too Black Star."

"I suppose it's my turn. My name is Death the Kid, Lord Death's son. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Moriyama." the black haired boy said as he made his way to me, before stretching his hand out as well. I took it and gave it a firm shake as well, before releasing it,

"It's nice to meet you, Death the Kid.." I said but his name was just so...odd. In fact, he was a bit...odd.  
He smirked,"You can just call me Kid. These two, are my weapons, Liz and Patty." he said as he gestured to the scantily clad blondes. Liz waved and smiled warmly, while Patty jumped in front of me,"Hiya!" she cooed, and she reminded me so much of Chikako in that moment.

"We've established that Patty and I are very similar!" Chikako said, as if she had read my mind. The others in the room nodded in unison, and I smiled.

"Well, I'd really like to thank you guys, for saving our asses back there." I said quietly, "If you hadn't shown up, surely we wouldn't be here..."

Maka smiled, "It was no problem at all, but, we do have another kishin to stop..."

"Yeah, a crazy witch one at that.." Soul added.

"And you guys know alot about her, from what Chikako has told us, so we may be needing your assistance." Kid finished.

I almost burst out laughing," Me? Helping the academy? Ha, nice joke. I don't like obeying rules, or being forced to do things, just not my style.." I said as I defiantly crossed my arms over my chest.

"Shizu, they actually don't have too many rules. Come on, this could be fun, don't you think?" Chikako cooed, using my nick-name.

"Atleast talk to Lord Death before you make your decision." Maka almost seemed to plead, " You two would make a nice addition to our team.." she said happily.

"I'll think about it." I replied.

"Good, then you can see Lord Death when you're feeling better." Tsubaki chimed in.

"Yeah, and you can see how big of a star I really am!" Black star shouted.

"Alright guys," an unfamiliar voice flooded into the room as the door was opened,"Shizumi needs to rest, so you guys should probably let her have it." a mummified looking, dark toned woman said as she walked towards us. She was obviously the school nurse, judging by her attire.

"Yes Nygus.." they all seemed to say in unison, which almost made me laugh.

Maybe I wouldn't have such a bad time at the DWMA after all.


End file.
